


Boku wa Hitori de Nakitai (I want to cry alone)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Men Crying, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had always had a peculiar relationship with movies, especially war movies.It wasn’t rare for him to get carried away by the plot, that he started identifying himself with the characters, even worse when he knew that what was depicted had actually happened.And, normally, he cried.





	Boku wa Hitori de Nakitai (I want to cry alone)

Ohno stood alone near the entrance to the cinema.

He hesitated.

That afternoon Masaki had called, asking if he wanted to go watch ‘Letters from Iwo Jima’.

The elder wasn’t so sure.

He liked going to the movies with Aiba. He wanted to watch Kazunari’s movie, seeing the result of all that time spent in America. It was obvious that he was going to watch it.

All the reasons why he had accepted his invitation.

But now that he was there, his ticket in his hand, it was like he had suddenly remembered why he had hesitated.

He had always had a peculiar relationship with movies, especially war movies.

It wasn’t rare for him to get carried away by the plot, that he started identifying himself with the characters, even worse when he knew that what was depicted had actually happened.

And, normally, he cried.

And that was why he preferred to watch them at home, possibly alone, where he was free to cry all he wanted, to let emotion get the best of him, without having to think about those around me, without worrying about the image he gave of himself.

Now, in front of the cinema, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to go inside and watch said movie.

But he had told Aiba he was going to. And he was sure that the younger would’ve been disappointed if he hadn’t gone in, especially since he was already there, he had bought the ticket and it wasn’t long before it started.

Just as he was sure that Nino would’ve been offended if he hadn’t watched the movie he was so proud of.

Still, Ohno was torn between the desire to go home and wait for the DVD to watch it in peace, free to get as emotional as he wanted, and the perspective to spend the rest of his days with a pouting Ninomiya who, he was sure of it, would’ve constantly thrown in his face the fact that he hadn’t gone see it.

He looked at the ticket like he would’ve a loaded gun.

And it was then that Aiba arrived; he got closer, putting a hand on his arm and pointing at the entrance.

“Riida, come on, it’s less than two minutes from the start.” he said, smiling. Ohno bit down on his lip.

“Masaki, it’s at least ten.” he said, in a little convincing whisper, then checked the time.

Of course, Aiba was right.

Less than two minutes, and he still didn’t know what to do.

Aiba looked at him, frowning.

“Is there something wrong, Oh-chan?” he asked, curious.

Ohno kept quiet for a moment, moving his eyes from Aiba to the playbill.

In the end he sighed, moving toward the entrance as if he was going to the gallows.

“You’re right, Aiba-chan. The movie’s about to start, let’s go in.” he said, dispirited.

They sat down in the theatre, and he started twisting his hands.

It was going to be two very long hours.

 

~

 

The credits had appeared, but Ohno barely noticed it.

He was crying, as expected.

He had tried restraining. He hadn’t cried for about half of the movie, but in the end he couldn’t have taken it anymore, and he had given up.

There was no particular reason why he was crying, he just knew that the movie had given him the blues, it had made him feel gloomy and incredibly sad.

He had seen Aiba glimpse at him from time to time, confused; when the lights had gone back on, the younger had rushed out, leaving him behind.

Satoshi had followed him, slowly, and once out he had found him waiting.

“Aiba-chan! I’m sorry I stayed behind, I...” he started, but the other stopped him.

“Don’t worry, Riida. It’s my fault, I thought... well, that you might need it. I saw you crying and I didn’t want to intrude.” he said, blushing.

“Oh!” Ohno just said, not knowing exactly how to react to the other’s care. After staring at him for a while, he dried up his eyes and smiled.

“Next time, we’ll see a comedy, how about that?” he suggested, and the other seemed relieved.

“Yes, of course! Usually I’m the one who gets all emotional, I don’t really know what to do when it’s someone else!”

Ohno laughed.

“I’m sorry. I like war movies, but... they have this effect on me.” he explained, and the other man nodded.

“Right. I suppose that seeing them at the cinema it’s even worse.” he smiled, shaking his head. “Then, next time, a comedy.” he confirmed, starting to walk toward the car.

Ohno followed him, lighter.

He didn’t have the heart to say that once the DVD would’ve been out, and he would’ve watched it again at home, he was likely to cry even more.

But there was going to be no one to see him, this time.


End file.
